Hey Jude
by GentlyRiseAndSoftlyCall
Summary: Song fic and alternate universe. Six years after the battle, Tonks is still alive and raising her and Remus' son. Small oneshot focused on Tonks and Teddy visiting Remus' grave.


Author's Note: Hi hello. So I posted this story on my old FF account, but got a new one, and am reposting it here. Awesome. So ... Please enjoy, and feel free to review - I cant improve without criticism!

Kisses and cumshots,

Melanie

* * *

_Together until the end - He promised her that. The moment he saw her at the Battle after thinking she was safe at her mothers' - He promised her they'd stay together through the entire thing - No matter what._

_He kept that promise._

* * *

I didn't realize I'd gasped in pain. Remus and I were duelling Bellatrix and Dolohov - Aunt Bella had just administered a cruciatus curse. I never meant to make a sound - I never wanted to show weakness. But it was unexpected, and it _hurt_. My wand fell from my grip and I mentally cursed myself for being such a fool. I crouched in on myself, clawing at my chest where the curse struck, as if I could tear it off. Remus -hearing my cry- spun around at once, wrenching his eyes from Dolohov. It was the worst mistake he could make - I knew it at once; and could feel my heart break.

"Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix cried, and Remus' wand flew from his hand. The curse gone from my body, I stood, and my hand found Remus'. I squeezed it as tight as I could - It was all I could do to let him know I loved him, always had, and always will. Tears sprung into my eyes as Bellatrix raised her wand simultaneously with Dolohov. She cackled and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and let the tears slip carefully, silently, down my face.

"Any last words?" Bellatrix asked with a chortle. Wrenching my eyes open, I spun to face Remus, looking up into his eyes. He bent low and kissed the tears from the corner of my eyes.

"Together until the end," he whispered.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Dolohov yelled.

It happened very slowly then. I spun around in reflex, looking towards the man who yelled out the death sentence for either Remus or myself. As if from a distance, I felt something, someone -Remus, I realized later- push me to the ground. I looked up in time to see it happen.

Remus looked at me with a smile on his face, and he whispered "I love you" one final time before the Killing Curse delivered its blow, directly over his heart.

Now, I'd never been much of a screamer. If I were shocked or caught by surprise, I'd gasp, eyes wide. When I'd trip -which was more often than I'd like to admit- my breath would puff out in a sound much like an "oof."

No, I hadn't screamed since I was a little girl. But seeing the bright green light shoot from Dolohov's wand to Remus; seeing the life disappear from his eyes, something inside of me broke free, as all of my love and pain was thrust into one simple word - No.

That one small word which held so much meaning; it was wrenched from my throat as the full realization of what had just happened hit me. That one simple word escaped my throat -clawed its way out, really; and was shortly followed by my blood-curdling scream.

I heard myself cry out, as if from a distance. As Remus' eyes lost their light, I stood swiftly and outstretched my arms to catch him, my arms wrapping around under his arms with my hands resting on his shoulder blades. I fell with him to the ground, and I tried to lay him in a proper position - On his back, arms flat at either side. _He could be asleep, _I thought to myself. The tears began to fall more steadily at this point.

I wasn't sure why she ran - Aunt Bella never ran from a fight. Maybe it was the pain-filled screech that escaped my throat, catching the attention of nearby Aurors, who I could hear begin to run towards my general location, to see why such a sound had been made.

Whatever the reason - Bellatrix turned and ran; I could still hear her laughter as she retreated. I made no move to follow. I could do nothing but stare at Remus' slack face. The Aurors had arrived - I faintly heard my name being called, gasps, and crying.

It was all too much. My face suddenly felt soaking wet, and with a jolt I thought it had started to rain. Raising a hand to my cheek, I realized it was a wave of tears that had soaked my skin. I let in a loud, shaky breath. I felt as if my lungs were shivering; my breath was so hitched.

I slowly raised my face to the sky. Gazing at the bright, twinkling stars, I whispered to myself -

"Together until the end," and fell over beside my dead husband in a faint.

* * *

_"NO!"_ I screamed, sitting straight up in bed. My hand went straight to my chest, resting upon my breast and over my heart. I felt my heart flutter away like a sparrow - threatening to break free from its barrier of skin.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and closed my eyes. Resting my elbows on my knees, I put my face in my hands.

"Just a nightmare - it's not happening," I told myself. But just because it wasn't happening at that moment, doesn't mean it never happened before.

I ran my fingers back through my shoulder-length brown hair, trying to even out my breathing. I didn't get very far.

I choked out a sob from deep in my throat - and that opened the gates. Soon, I could hardly see or breathe properly; the sobs rocketed through my chest and up my throat, tears falling like rain from my eyes. I tried to stay quiet, but I couldn't.

I could usually control my nightmares, but not around this time of year. The anniversary of the worst day of my life loomed forward, and I could not escape it. Looking at the electronic clock sitting to my right beside the bed, the time told me it was 1:57AM. My hand shot to my mouth as more sobs rushed out of me.

It was May 2nd.

Six whole years since that night. Six long years. I raked my hair back with one hand, attempting to quiet down my sobs. I couldn't.

Miraculously, I could hear the knock at my bedroom door over the sound of my sobs. I tried to calm myself down, and wiped my eyes, croaking out a soft "Come in."

Teddy, wearing blue flannel pyjamas, poked his head into the bedroom. I smiled at him.

"Wotcher. What're you doin' up, little boy?" I asked, and patted the empty space next to me. Teddy walked into the room, closed the door behind him, and crawled up onto the bed, wrapping his arms around me and burying his head in my neck.

It took all of my self control to keep from bursting into tears.

"Please don't cry," I heard a faint whisper say into my hair.

I looked down at Teddy's electric blue hair, and brushed my fingers, feather-light, through his tresses. I felt hot tears begin to fall once again.

"I'm sorry, luv," I said to my son quietly, still running my fingers through his hair. He looked up as I said that, questioningly.

"Don't be sorry, momma. I know you miss daddy - I do too. I just don't like it when you cry," Teddy said to me, in a voice much too serious for a six year old.

I smiled widely through the tears and kissed his forehead lightly. "I am sorry you have to hear and see this, luv."

He responded by holding me tighter and burying his face in my neck once again.

We sat in silence for a long time - I was near sure he'd fallen asleep. Until his soft voice carried up to my ears.

"Sing to me, momma?"

I paused in playing with his hair. I smiled very lightly and tapped his arm. He got off me and I shoved the blanket away. He took his spot between my legs, his head resting on my stomach. I resumed with running my fingers through his hair, and took a deep breathe before beginning to sing his and my favourite song -

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song, and make it better._

_Remember, to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better._

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid._

_You were made, to go out and get her._

_The minute, you let her under your skin,_

_Then you begin to make it better."_

And so I sang our song softly to him. The tears began to well over my eyes once again, when Teddy started his part and sang the ending with me. I could tell he was crying with me - I could feel his wet tears soak through my shirt and dampen my stomach. I smiled through the tears down at him, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you," I said softly to him after our song was finished.

He looked up at me with his beautiful eyes - Remus' eyes.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" He asked quietly, wiping his tears.

I smiled down at him, and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Always," I told him, and opened my arms to him. He rolled out from between my legs and laid at my left side, his arms wrapped around me once again.

I sat, watching Teddy as he feel into unconsciousness.

"You look so much like your father," I whispered to him when he was asleep, rubbing his cheek lightly.

I fell asleep with tears streaming down my face.

* * *

The next morning I sat in silence. Teddy had gone off to play in his room, but I sensed he knew I wanted to be alone for a small while.

I sat, still as a statue in my bed, gazing at the picture on the nightstand. The last picture I ever took with Remus. It was taken when Teddy was one week old - I held a squirming baby boy in my arms, Remus stood behind my with his arms wrapped around my waist. We were all smiling.

I didn't smile, and I didn't cry. It was as if my tears had run out through the night, and I had no more left to shed.

I sighed and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples and trying to focus on keeping it together for the day. Teddy and I were going where we went every year on this day - Hogwarts. On the school grounds there was a meadow dedicated to those whom lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts. Many families had decided to bury their loves there. Remus was one of them.

I took in a shaky breathe. I could feel the sobs coming back - maybe there were more tears to shed, after all. I bit down on my fist to keep from letting any sound escape, and breathed through my nose.

To try and calm myself down, I hummed Hey Jude to myself.

It always kept me calm.

Not only was it my and Teddy's song, it was the song I first shared with Remus, all those years ago. When Sirius was still alive, and I had spent many nights with those two at Grimmauld Place.

I remembered that night so well - It was the night I fully realized how much I cared for Remus.

* * *

I leaned against the railing of the balcony to number 12, Grimmauld Place. It was a small, shabby little thing. There were dead plants that Kreacher had obviously given up on years ago. I rolled my eyes at the pitiful display of a balcony, and gazed at the sky.

The city lights drowned out the stars, but I still loved to stare at the dark, wide expanse of sky. It seemed so infinite, and beautiful.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. It was a purple today - Not my usual bubblegum pink. My mood had slowly been going downhill, and therefore affected my metamorphmagus ability. It was terribly bothersome.

I sighed once more and closed my eyes, trying to think.

_I fancied Remus Lupin._

Ha, it was much more than just a simple crush. He was ….. Magnificent. Intelligent, kind, funny, handsome. He understood me.

_I adored Remus Lupin._

We had long talks about anything and everything - Literature, religion, history, music. Even magical politics. He completely understood me.

_I loved Remus Lupin._

"Oh, don't be an idiot, Tonks!" I chastised myself, shaking my head.

I couldn't love him, I barely knew him. And yet - I knew everything about him. And even if I did love him, he'd never see me as anything but a child ..

I groaned and smacked my head -lightly- against the railing.

"You, Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks, are an idiot," I said to myself.

I heard a chuckle sound from behind me, and I whirled around, the railing digging into my back.

"I'm sure that's untrue," Remus said to me with a smile as he leaned against the door leading in and out from the house to the balcony.

I felt a blush appear high in my cheeks, and knew my face was as red as a Weasley's hair. I tried to school my features into an innocent and light smile, but I was much too embarrassed to truly pull it off.

"R-Remus. I didn't s-see you there," I stammered.

He only smiled and walked over to where I stood. He stopped when he reached my side and leaned with his arms on the railing, gazing at the sky.

"Lovely, isn't it?" He asked quietly.

I looked up into the sky with him. Seeing him look at the sky with such earnest curiosity, I -by some miracle- mustered up whatever courage I had.

"Remus, I think you're one of the best men I've ever met and I really like you," I let out in a quick and quiet breath.

He turned to look at me, his probing gaze aimed right into my eyes. I looked away instantly, my cheeks burning.

"Nympha - Tonks. You are a remarkable woman and I care a great deal for you. But I am much too old, too dan-"

I cut him off before he could even finish another word.

"Bloody hell, don't you dare start with this again," I said with an edge to my voice.

He looked at me curiously. "What do you mean ?"

I still refused to look at him. "You know exactly what I mean. Stop with pointing out everything that you think is wrong with you to me. I don't care what any of your faults are, I'll love you for you, no matter what."

I realized too late what I said. I clapped a hand over my mouth, my eyes wide.

We were both completely silent.

"Dora," he began. I hid my face in my palms.

"Oh go on then. Get scared by me saying something stupid," I said, my voice muffled.

I felt hands grasp my own, and Remus held them within his own, looking into my eyes,

"Nymphadora. I care far too much for you to even think about leaving," he said softly.

My eyes widened and I was far too shocked at what he had admitted to be mad at him for calling me by my full name.

Somewhere in an apartment nearby, music began to play. I recognized it immediately. Despite myself, I smiled.

"Hey Jude. This is one of my favourite songs," I told Remus when he looked confused.

He returned my smile instantly, and held out a hand.

"Well then, Miss Tonks. Would you bestow me the greatest honour by dancing with me?"

My smile widened. I took his hand.

He laid his hand upon my waist, and I rested my head in the crook of his neck, my hand on his shoulder. We spun lazily. My eyes closed.

Remus had his lips to my ear, and whispered the lyrics to me.

_"Hey Jude, don't let me down._

_You have found her, now go and get her._

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better."_

I smiled wider, my eyes still closed.

The music had long ended, but I was still standing in Remus' arms. It felt lovely, it felt perfect; it felt right.

Eventually we detangled ourselves, but our hands remained clasped together. We gazed up at the sky together.

The wind blew, and from the corner of my eye I could see leaves from the dead plant move a little. Reflexively, I looked over. Remus saw me stare at the dead plant, and he removed his hand from mine.

He pulled out his wand and gave it a small wave towards the plant. It suddenly swelled and grew, becoming the most beautiful bouquet of flowers I'd seen. They were bright pink.

"They're pink dianthus flowers," Remus told me, answering my silent question with a smile.

I smiled back and leaned against him. His arms wound around my waist and I stretched my neck to kiss just under his chin.

"They're beautiful," I told him quietly.

He spun me around, and knotted his fingers in my hair, kissing me hungrily.

We pulled away after a few minutes, and I looked at him with a surprised smile. He returned it with a smug grim.

"You honestly have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," he told me with his wicked grin.

I laughed and kissed him once more - This one more lingering.

"Oh, I think I understand," I said with a wink.

He smiled widely and kissed my nose. I giggled softly and closed my eyes, holding him close.

We stayed that way, just holding each other, until the sun began to rise.

* * *

I wiped the tears that had fallen from my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I rubbed my forehead, still gazing at the picture.

"Oh, Remus," I moaned, more tears falling.

I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing. I mentally cursed myself - I was acting like a bloody child. I needed to pull myself together.

Rubbing my eyes, I stepped out of bed. I stretched as I walked towards my closet, stifling a yawn. Opening the door to the closet, I close a skirt and shirt at random.

The result was rather odd, but still wearable. For me, anyway.

I pulled a black silk skirt and a ripped Weird Sisters band shirt. Shrugging, I pulled a pair of red tights from the shelf and my combat boots from the floor of the closet.

Once descent, I walked across the hallway from my bedroom to Teddy's. Knocking lightly, I opened the door.

Teddy was sitting at the window, looking up at the bright sky. I smiled and walked over to him. Kneeling down to his level, I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Ready to go, luv?" I asked him quietly.

He turned around and looked up at me, his eyes wide. He nodded and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, momma."

I smiled and stood up. Holding out my hand, I pulled my wand from the top of my boot with the other. Teddy took my free hand.

I nodded and he scrunched his eyes shut tight. I took a deep breath and disapparated.

* * *

Moments later, Teddy and I were standing outside of a dark metal gate. Teddy squeezed my hand. I returned it and looked down at him.

"Ready?" I asked him quietly.

It took a moment, but he nodded. I smiled at him reassuringly. I stepped forward and pushed the gate open.

We walked silently between the headstones. It was eerily silent today, and I shivered lightly.

After a few minutes of walking to the back of the cemetery, we reached his grave.

It was a simple headstone of white marble, and read -

_Remus John Lupin_

_Beloved husband and father_

_Together Until The End_

Teddy released my hand and sat directly in front of the headstone, his legs crossed. I kneeled just behind him, and rubbed his shoulders lightly.

"Wotcher, dad," Teddy whispered thickly. I smiled as my eyes began to swim.

I stood up and walked back a few steps to give Teddy a little bit of privacy to talk to his father - he didn't like me to hover.

The wind picked up and whipped my hair around my face. I tried to push it away, but it kept coming back.

I thought I heard a chuckle. I whipped around, pulling my wand back out from my boot once again. Teddy was still talking, he didn't notice anything. Tears still ran down my face, partially because of the wind, as I looked around. I looked over my shoulder at Teddy.

"Stay right there, luv. I'll be right back," I called and began to walk slowly to the left, wand at the ready.

"This way," a voice said in my ear. I gasped and nearly dropped my wand. I spun in a circle, looking round.

No one was there.

I shook my head and mumbled to myself, "You've finally snapped, Tonks…"

I shook my head once more, and walked carefully back towards where Teddy was.

Reaching him, I saw he wasn't talking anymore. His shoulders were hunched and he was crying.

I instantly stuck my wand into the top of my boot and kneeled behind him, rubbing his shoulders once more.

"Shh, it's alright luv. Shh, momma's here…" I whispered soothingly to him. He curled up into a small ball in front of Remus' headstone. His breathing was hitched, but he no longer wept.

I stood, heart broken, gazing at my son for a long time. After a long while Teddy sat back up and began to sing.

He sang our song.

I clapped my hand to my mouth to keep from sobbing. Once again, I breathed through my nose, attempting to calm myself down.

The wind blew again, forcing my hair to fly over the left side of my face. I instinctively looked to the left, trying to push my hair out of my face.

I froze, my hands caught in my hair, the wind howling around me.

I dropped to my knees and sobbed.

In the shadows under a willow tree, a silvery wolf stood, looking at me. It was almost a Patronus, but not quite.

It turned around and the tears continued to fall; between my sobs and the wind, I couldn't stop my shaking.

I gasped and began sobbing once more -

A bouquet of pink dianthus flowers lay where the wolf had stood moments before.

I smiled through the sobs, and began to laugh and cry at the same time.

I walked over to the flowers and picked them up. Smelling deeply, I smiled and continued to laugh, slightly hysterical.

Wiping my nose and eyes, with Hey Jude being sung in the background, I looked behind the willow tree and blew a kiss to the silver wolf, moments before it disappeared.


End file.
